


Talk Saxy To Me

by MadVagabond



Series: What Happens In Band Camp.... [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marching Band AU, Modern AU, Stupid band pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadVagabond/pseuds/MadVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is really tired of Jack's lame pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Saxy To Me

"Hey Hiccup, That’s nice grand staff you have." 

"Jack stop it. And that’s not my name."

"Is that a drumstick or are you just happy to see me?"

"It is a drumstick and it’s a pretty good weapon too. So don’t try me."

"Awww Henry you really make my heart go all staccato." Jack gave the senior brunet a charmed smile and those deep blue puppy dog eyes and Henry had to turn away rolling his eyes and avoiding looking at him, distracting himself instead with his sheet music. "Awww come on! I’m really trying here! But someone’s in a bad mood.”

"Don’t You have drill to run or something?" Was all Henry replied. Pit was on break now because the rest of the band was working on charts, which meant they wouldn’t play for the next hour or so. So, Henry took cover under the trees trying to stay cool in the brutal band camp weather. And to get away from the pit members that were starting to make him frustrated. And that’s when He showed up. Jack Overland, Mr. cocky color guard leader himself. 

"We’ve ran it already, We’re on break." Of course they are. They always seemed to be on break when the pit was. And Jack always had a habit of wandering over to him. Jack flashed him another dazzling, snow white smile which Hiccup tried to ignore. And he tried even harder still when Jack sat down cross legged in front of him and started to take his shirt off. "Geeeez it’s hot! I feel like I’m melting!" He whined fanning himself with his hand. "Aren’t you burning up? How can you still be wearing a shirt? It’s like a hundred degrees out here!" Maybe because Henry wasn’t a show off, and actually didn’t like people staring at him?

"I’d rather not get burnt to a crisp. Seriously it’s horrible out here." 

"Well, I have an idea~" The guard member hummed with a smirk running his hand trough his brilliant snow white hair. "Why don’t we go to the practice room and practice our tonguing?" Henry looked up narrowing his eyes.

"You are in guard and I play marimba, we don’t need to practice that." Geez Hiccup just didn't get it did he? Jack rolled his eyes and spoke up again. "Let’s find a practice room so we can work on things together then." He grinned and added. "Valve oil isn't just for brass now is it?"

”JACK!” 

"Ow! Fuck No cut it out! Stop hitting me those drumsticks hurt!"

"I told you!"


End file.
